


I Wish You Would Love Me

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Obsessive Behavior, Rape, Receiving forced oral sex, Smut, Yandere Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Things are in scary times right now. Balance has been fought over. Things left undetermined and depleted. How does one weigh what should and shouldn't happen. We shall see, won't we? Stay Tuned! ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by this song....Do it for me by Rosenfeld. Check it out! ;-)

(Y/f/n) had been working hard to try to rectify all the wrong Tony did. Trying to chalk it up to undo stress. But only that went so far and even it hurt way worst. She left so much in his name and power. Power that she wouldn't ever have ever.

"Tony I going to stay with my sister kami in Detroit. Maybe I will find a job there. But I don't want you to follow me there!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony.

She had left Tony there in utter horror. (Y/f/n) had taken off from New York to Detroit. She hadn't thought through this all. When she saw Tony outside her airplane window. Demanding the pilot to land it's aircraft and slowly did so.

"What in the fuck is going on?" asked Passenger 12 said around a snarl.

(Y/f/n) had knew what this was about. He was having his world class temper rant's. She had used her sling ring that Stephen Strange gave her. And got herself out of there. Tony watched from the other side that she vanished into the golden circle. She had gone somewhere in Asia to her hideout. 

Tony had flown back up to upstate new York at avengers facility. Angered that his sweet piece of ass had just gone missing in front of him. And he couldn't do a thing about it. One way or an other he would find and claim her again. One thought was some guy not worthy of her live would have at her. That wasn't something that he could ever happen. He would find his darling dove of his.

(Y/f/n) had found a joy in the small town she settled in. Eight long months had gone by and not one sign of tony anywhere. And she made sure she had cloaking spell a certain asgardian showed her. Nobody ever so much as touched her. After Tony it was just too much to bare for her. She was happy to stay single as can be.

Tony became unhinged by the week. Eventually the other avengers avoided him in loo of his behavior. Black widow was out trying to find Tony's girl. Not to take her back to him. But to plead for her to come back to reign him in to help her out. She found her in Asia. But to say in the least it wasn't an easy journey. 

"What do I owe the extreme delight of having your spyder ass in my home?" asked (Y/f/n) madly.

Natasha had a knife firmly on her neck. Actually tears of joy poured out of her. Natasha had clung to her best friend. She felt the hug being embraced too now. They talked for hours on end and she rested up from her long travel. (Y/f/n) had told Nat that she would go under the condition that she would need her back too. With that she got out her sling ring and got them where they needed to go to.

"It feels so weird being back here. The demon is sure to be around. Let's find some food transporting like that gets me hungry!" said (Y/f/n). 

Nat and her went to the kitchen area and ate. (Y/f/n) seen the avengers she had missed with a fierce passion. It was lonely not having anybody to talk to over where she was at. So having them all back here was quite amazing and fantastic.

Tony had heard from Friday that his darling girl was back. And that made him so hard. But he smelled so bad after all the traveling he did to find her. He ordered to have his room cleaned up. Going to take a long hot shower did him wonders. Bounding down afterwards in his fine grey blue tuxedo suit. Then making his way to his girl.

(Y/f/n) had been in the game room with the other avengers. When she felt a pair of hands at her hips and the smell that was purely Tony Stark. That of whiskey and dark amber woods. Feeling almost utterly powerless to his seduction he exuded at any point of the day or night. Which now in the long run made her sick.

"Hello sweet dove, How was your traveling around? I missed you so much, my love!" said Tony.

"That my dear husband is none of your business. But it was simply lovely. Now what is this about you being a brat!" said (Y/f/n) sternly.

Tony for the first time couldn't talk. His wife was there now and that is all that mattered. She held him in her embrace despite all of his faults. Tony held her and knowing he would have to keep her here now. And actually make it so she never ran again from him. She knew she would have to step up her game on him now.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/f/n) had done many things in the first few days if settling in. And person ally starting to grate on his nerves. Between all her sexy lil texts to her moaning in the shower. Anytime he got near her door. It was always locked from him getting in.

"Oh tonybear, I am going out with the ladies tonight. You fuck your hand if you want company. Not that you will need it!" said (Y/f/n) around a smile.

"Finally going to give me the wet tight snatch you have to quench my thirst!" said Tony.

She simply tossed him a pussy sextoy for him to use. Giggling as she took off to her jogging with Clint. The sextoy had her cute little pussy to use up now. It was like she was willing to mess around in his head. But he used up the toy for hours on end. She as she got back saw he was out for the count with cummy bedsheets and sextoy. She moved to grab some comfy clothes and went into the guest room.

"Why do you sleep in a different room other then your husband?" asked Thor to her.

"Because he is self centered lil pious deviant. Using sexual gratification as his vice on me. I have trapped myself with a ignorant man!" said (Y/f/n) around a sob.

She ran into the guest room and sobbed. Thor knew he couldn't do much on this. And for that it just made him mad. That his friend was suffering from this tyrant. He would be there to support her. He knew Tony had no reservations of decency.

Days rolled by yet again and Tony hated not having his wife. It was sure agony on him. One way or the other he was going to have her. She was his and all these people were in his way. Maybe sneak around and knock them out. See her start to panick and cry in fear. That would surely show her that he can't be ignored either.

 


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/f/n) had been waking up way earlier to avoid Tony. Because she knew he had overt hunger for sex early in the morning. One where he would have her whether she liked it or not. She had just made it to her lab as she commanded Friday to shut her lab to Tony. But lil did she know he was already there nude as can be.

"Hello darling wife, I will give you two options. One: You allow to fuck that silly wet tight cunt of yours or Two: I kill everyone you hold dear. Your choice. But you only have three minutes!" said Tony.

She hated how Tony was up to his sadistic ways. It made her insides curl uncomfortably and sadly so. Tony saw that he had won this round. Tony undid what he did to the mainframe that would have killed all the avengers residing there. Having to hike up her lil skirt and drag her undies down. Then taking them off and handing them to Tony Stark. 

"Now get your ass up on your desk. Spread them nice and wide!" said Tony.

Tony saw as she did exactly as said. Running his disgusting slimy tongue on swollen clit. She grabbed his head and held him firmly to her cunt area harshly. Didn't even want to see what defilement he was doing. Blocking the feelings and sensations he was causing to her small cunt.

"You don't deserve to be tasting my sweet lady juice!" snarled (Y/f/n) to Tony.

He just giggled as his greedy tongue fought to get her to cum. Feeling her juices seep out of her. Hearing her pathetic moans for his mouth to stop bringing her to orgasm. He stopped to violently shove his huge girth deep in her tight pussy. Hearing the bloodcurdling scream rip from her. It only spurred him to go faster.

"You know the best part of fucking you. Is getting you pregnant. Watch me trap you here and under me. Force you to bare my children in that fertile lil snatch you have!" said Tony around mirthful evil in his voice.

Fear finally sought her out to Tony. That was indeed a monster in a nice tux. But she was going to fight this somehow someway. Because she was Thor's love child of one of the many Asgardian's he laid with. She felt as he polluted her womb with evil cum in her.

"Now when I want this cunt. I will expect you in either our bed or our respective office's. And you will try not to abort that child no matter what. Or I shall know right away!" said Tony.

He started to get dressed and laid a kiss on her supple lips. An hour had rolled around. And Bruce came in looking for a file for his research. But he found his best friend on her desk with bruises, cum ,and a bit of blood on her body now. 

3 Long Months Later On....

(Y/f/n) had seen her stomach start to swell up. And knew she had to run away from this big evil pain in her ass. But the real problem was that she couldn't escape to save her own ass. Because she hardly got out and if she did either Tony himself or the robot he programmed would always be there. It was the pitiful looks the other avengers gave her that almost had her feeling utterly lonely.

She knew that she would have to try to flee. As she rubbed her pregnant belly. A single thought left her mind. If she couldn't flee than she would hand her baby over to the last person everybody hated. It would be none other than Thanos. But nobody knew how to contact or find him. If only she could get to her ship then from there she would have her way out of this mess. Why did her life suck so much?


	4. Chapter 4

She knew she fucked up by drugging Tony. But it was her only option at the time. She made it outside of avengers facility. She had cut out a very small window to leave. But not by much and she had land to cover. Luckily she had bought a car without any tracking devices. Hitting the road was a rush on her nerves. But she was free and glad to be away. Having made it to hidden ship and entering a location away. 

"My beautiful daughter if you plan to run I will be  here for you!" said Thor.

They took off into outer space and got away. Safely making it to Asgard and with a very pregnant belly. She was about five months along now. Thor had to look out for his daughter and the future king. Because he would pass on the royal crown to her in his death. She knew all royal principalities and every form of diligence.

"Hello lady (Y/f/n), Welcome back to Asgard!" said Heimdall.

"I wish it were on better terms, my loyal friend!" said (Y/f/n).

"I know what lays in your womb, my lady!" said Heimdall.

"And we are here to help keep them both safe, my friend!" said Thor.

Thor helped his daughter back to the palace. Where Loki had guards already by her door. She slept better in her room and knew it's safety it brought too. Hours passed by and she saw the delicious breakfast there. Digging in and loving how sweet the juice was here. Rubbing her pregnant belly and feeling safe. Loki and Thor entered to have a simple talk with her.

Days passed by and she knew that her baby would be a handful. But she had amazing nannies that could help her out. Later on that month she learned she was going to have a boy. In that very moment she knew she would raise her son right. Teach him right from wrong no matter what. Having to do what was best.

A Month Later On....

Tony was going crazy with mad lust and angry fury. Mad lust that his source of children had not only given him the slip. But she was carrying his child in her womb. He wanted more kids with her and seeing as she was his glorified breeding cow. Lustfilled thoughts ran rampant in his mind. His cock would never bury in another female other than his wife's fertile womb.

And angry fury that she had drugged him somehow. And that the other avengers had scattered into seemingly thin air. It was like (Y/f/n) had this all planned and had it all nailed down. She was always a spiteful little harlot. But one way he would find a way to get to her. He was running out of time now. And knew the one person that knew how to get to her Stephen Strange. Maybe burn that building he always seems to relish in to send a message.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony had gone to the sanctum of New York City. Blasting the hinges off of the doors. Because he knew that would work and Stephen Strange appeared. He seemed like an old stiff in his eye's. But he was going to make this bird sing.

"You know what it is what I both want and need. You give it and I go away easy. You don't and I will blast this place to kingdom come!" said Tony darkly.

Stephen Strange knew that Tony Stark wasn't a man to be trifled with on any day. He just hoped his dear best friend forgave him. He hated what had to be done. Opening up a way to Asgard and seeing the evil smirk on Tony's face clear as day.

"You choose the right choice for fucking once, wizard!" said Tony around a smile.

Tony walked through and saw the golden palace of Asgard. The stories his dear wife said were true. Imagine the fortune he could make selling the things in this place. He would make enough to afford a good future for his unborn baby.

"Mr. Stark, You just missed the one your trying to find!" said Lady Sif to Tony.

"Who the fuck are you to speak?!" sneered Tony to Sif.

"Your wife and my dearest goddaughter were gone as of three day's ago. Here look!" said Lady Sif.

Lady Sif showed audio and video of a conversation between Loki and (Y/f/n)....

(Y/f/n) had just had the space jet fueled up and prepared for her travel to Thanos. Nothing was going to stop her from her plan. The utter determination to get there was evident to her. Nobody would ever know the plan she had in store for this.

"I beg of you beloved niece of mine to cease you going to Thanos for me, please!" said Loki with tears.

"I am not sorry for this honored uncle. But neither you or Thor or fucking hell Tony will stop me. I have to do this whether you like it or not. This is MY baby and the last person I need MY baby around is his father. My father hasn't done shit to protect me. So I need to be the one!" snarled (Y/f/n).

"Your father will not forgive or forget this of you!" said Loki regretfully.

"I could give two flying fucks what he likes and doesn't!!!" roared (Y/f/n) to Loki.

She had shut the ship from Loki getting on and sped off. That was when Lady Sif had shut it off. Tony stood there in utter shock that he would be father to a boy. But this was a dead-end he saw coming. It was like she was doing this to piss him off. One way or the other he was going to find and reclaim them both forever.

Awhile Later On....

(Y/f/n) had landed on the sister planet of Titan. Where she knew where Thanos was sure to be. Tears finally made them to her eye's when she spotted the guy that was more of father to her than her own father. One that actual gave a damn about her care and overall health. In her seven month stage of pregnancy she couldn't do much running. Thanos saw her and started walking her way to help.

"It is so good to see you Thanos. I need you more than I can even begin to tell you. Let's just say that!!" said (Y/f/n).

"I sense we are about to have a long talk to between us!" said Thanos.

And they did have a pretty deep conversation. One that made Thanos angry beyond words can describe. But he understood what had to be done and was going to help out. So when the time came for her to give birth he was there to help here through it all. And even helping to clean them both up for the mess.

"What are you going to name your son? He has to have a strong name!" said Thanos.

"Xavier Dean." said (Y/f/n) to Thanos.

 


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/f/n) had known Tony was trying to find her. Having had set a spell of sorts for detection if he got to Asgard. So after kissing her son good bye for a bit. Thanos knew his part to be in helping somebody that he held dear to him. She opened a rift back to earth to avengers facility. Looking behind her to her son in Thanos's arm's. Then closed it behind her where tears spurred up in there wake. 

"Took your ass long enough to get back to me. Where is our son?" asked Tony.

"Far away from here and with somebody that was like a father to me!" said (Y/f/n).

"Thanos I presume? Your going to bring our son back. Or I fucking kill you slowly and painfully!" snarled Tony.

"I rather be slowly tortured by you. Then have you be a father to MY son. Fucked some random stranger that resembles you!" said (Y/f/n) around the lie she uttered.

"Your lying. You don't think I know your tells. You have and forever will be an awful liar. Even to me!" said Tony.

"I rather die a million death's. Your done and have lost this round. Rape. Torture. Hold me hostage all you want. I will do anything you want me to do. But not have MY son!" said (Y/f/n).

Tony walked up to her with slow purposeful steps. Almost as he was setting the stage for her doom. Tony was sure to make her pay and she would wish for death. Tears had streamed down her face with agony. Because she was trapped now. Nothing and nobody would come to her aide. And she planned all this too.

Loki had magic to see what was happening to his niece. The depraved things Tony was doing to her. How he kept her in what was a glided cage of Tony's making. Loki knew he had to stop this and he would. Despite his niece's plead's to not intervene. Thor had helped find the rest of the avenger's and was gathering quite the army. Thor realized he messed up in his dad role to help ensure his daughter's happiness. 

"I should kill you Thor for what it is you have done!" said Clint.

"Maybe I will allow you to kill me. But save my daughter first. Then kill me away from her prying eye's!" said Thor around a sob.

Months at this point had sped by. Everyone was ready to help free (Y/f/n) away from Tony Stark. But they were going to be in for a very rude shock. That there beloved (Y/f/n) had given up the will to live. And caved to Tony without much protest. Because he did everything that (Y/f/n) had said in her tirade to Tony.

Thor and his army with the avenger's had surged upon the Avenger's facility. Many of the robots that Tony had set up had been done away with such finese. 

(Y/f/n) saw from inside her room that her father raised an army. But she wanted Tony now more now then ever before. Because Tony was a bit possessive and all. But he still cared about her well being deep down. He showed it in a weird way.

"Well darling, How do you want to proceed?" asked Tony around a snarl.

When Thor and everyone found her she was screaming Tony's name in such orgasmic bliss. Screaming at him to pound into her harder and faster. Tony liked his new and improved wife. But the only thing he did to her was rip out her flesh heart and replaced it to look like his. So she was exactly like him now more than ever. 

Thor with Loki and the Avenger's ripped through the last room to check. To see his daughter being railed hard and fast into his daughter. But saw her chest being lit up and knew what it is what Tony did. Tony had made his sweet daughter into that of a monster. This was all his fault now forever. It would all be his fault.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/f/n) was still riding Tony as her family and friends stared in in horror. That Tony had ripped out her brave beautiful heart out. Just to replace with an mechanical heart like his. The way her face was contorted in such sweet agony.

"Her fellas, Like the new upgrade in her? Ugh fuuuck she has such a tough lil pussy. Damn near filled this....BITCH.....Shiiiit!" roared Tony as he stilled his hips in her.

Tony tossed (Y/f/n) aside to let her rest up. Thor stared at his daughter in pure disbelief. That Tony had done such a despicable thing to his daughter of all things.

"Awwe don't look so put off. Lil bitch was asking for that happen. But I tell you what guys....if I die then so does she!" said Tony sinisterly.

"What do you mean Tony?" asked Thor in his disgust.

"I have programmed her to be linked to me. So if you kill me then she dies. And before you guys hack me. Then she dies if anything happens to change such settings." said Tony.

"So in other words she is yours and she has no choice!!" roared Lady Sif.

"Exactly and the beautiful thing is that I don't plan to let her go!!!" said Tony around a devious smirk.

They heard a baby start to cry and (Y/f/n) got on a robe. Going to fetch said baby to comfort said baby. Loki saw his niece with cum and blood leak from her womenhood. He puked up in the room from not being able to save his niece from the monster that is Tony Stark. He would find a way to save her if it was the last thing he did. 

"Hey Thor, Meet your granddaughter Violily Stark. She is beautiful just like my aunt Freya. And a bit like my mom aswell!" said (Y/f/n) around a giggle.

"You fucking black hearted heathen!!!" snarled Nat to Tony.

"And how I relish in it every fucking second!!" said Tony while rubbing his swollen cock in front of them.

(Y/f/n) put her baby back into the crib. Then began to suck Tony off and made him cum. Loki restrained his niece and forced Tony to put some clothes on with magic. Loki with magic put his niece to sleep. Having had enough of this action. Lady Sif had taken into the bath to get her cleaned up and clothed too. 

 


	8. Months Prior...

At first (Y/f/n) had been able to ward off Tony's advances. With her witty remarks and avoiding him at any chance she could. But after the first two weeks. Is when he violently put something in her food. To knock her out and hard with chemicals.

He raped every hole she had for hours on end. Being the depraved lil shit he was. Licking her pretty lil pussy raw and til it was swollen. Ramming into her ass til it ran red and white. But damn he didn't stop there and when he got to her mouth. Let's just say he couldn't stop fucking it full of his cum. And in huge amounts of cum lodged in her velvet lips she had.

"You just had to be difficult, huh? No more lil bitch. Your ass belongs to me!" Snarled Tony to her.

(Y/f/n) knew something was up after she got done eating. Her body was sore and blood and cum was between her legs. Her ass felt heavily abused and beaten raw. Spitting out the cum that she Tony put in her mouth. After that she started to get her own food and cook it her way. Because she couldn't trust Tony with food.

She the next few weeks felt very off. Having Friday check her over to what was going on. Because she had no clue as to what was going on. To find out she was indeed having another child with Tony Stark. But this time she couldn't run from him. But she tried to keep it secret from him for three long months.

"HOW IN THE FUCK DARE YOU KEEP OUR CHILD FROM ME?!" roared Tony sadistically.

"I have no clue what you mean, Mr. Stark!!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony with a cruel malice.

Tony tapped her stomach lightly as a dead give away. Then proceeds to slap her hard on her face. Sending her flying to the floor with hard thud. Curling his fingers around her throat with hostility. Fury and complete rage fluttered in his embrace.

"That child is much mine than it is yours. I might have to teach you a harsh lesson. To fuck with me ever again. Might rip that fighting brave heart from you!" snarled Tony.

"You wouldn't do that to your wife and mother of your unborn child!!" cried angrily (Y/f/n) to Tony.

He injected her with a sort of serum to keep them both safe. As he forced doctors to preform the surgery. To be swiftly killed after by his bots. That way he covered his ass from future complications. He just had to wait til she woke from her surgery.

"Wha....the faq? T-t-tony did you....Fuck......shittt!!!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony around a sob.

"Shhh it is fine now since you are like me now. We have robotic hearts. But only the difference is that I can control yours at will. Get this sweetie nobody is coming to help you out. Your ass is mine now." said Tony menacingly to her.

She continued to fight him when he could. But it didn't last very long as certain thoughts of why no help came. Maybe Tony was right. Nobody even cared that much about her. Otherwise she would've gotten the hell out of here already. Her father never cared much of her. He only cared about his own vanity and glory. Maybe she was stuck in the hell she created. 

Over the next three months broke her down. Made her depend upon him in every way possible. From the talks they had, to the things they ate, the time they wake up and fall asleep, how and when they fuck ,and lastly to how she conducted herself around the company Tony allowed near her. Nothing was getting pass Tony and (Y/f/n) anymore. She grew numb and cold to the universe.

So when the day she gave birth to her sweet babygirl. Even Tony gave her a week and an half to heal up. Before long he was pounding every thick huge inch inside his wife's impossibly tight cunt she had. Until he saw the army to come get what was rightfully his. Monitors and camera's saw that Thor and the others coming his way. It was almost a pity that what they seek was being railed hard by him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/f/n) had woken from Loki's magic he had casted upon her. But she wasn't by the love of her life. That was strange to her in many ways. Since she was always by Tony no matter what. She looked around and saw her dad sitting on her bed.

"(Y/f/n) are you alright? I know all of this must be confusing. But you must come home with me now. I promise I will be a better father to you." said Thor to her.

"That is funny to hear you say to me. You never cared for me. All about your vanity and glory. When does it become ever about me? The answer is never. You all just show up just now. I felt Loki's magic near me and knew he was watching. I was here suffering and for no reason. Hoping beyond all odds that someone would save me from my stupidity. But Tony has shown me my place!!!" snarled (Y/f/n).

"Why are you so cold to me?!" said Thor around a sob.

"Because I don't have a heart to care for you all. Because as soon as I broke. Tony insisted I rip it out. So I can think a million different ways I can kill you all. And sleep like a kitten at night. Or more like fucking Tony to my heart's content." said (Y/f/n) around malicious chuckle.

"I don't think I can talk to you like this!" said Thor around a sob.

"Go. That is all your good for when you feel a bit a drama. You and everybody can leave me be. You are a no for good nothing bunch of wannabe hero's playing asshats!!!!!!!!" yelled (Y/f/n).

She stormed out of the room and went outside. Loki wasn't prepared for the knife being shoved into his gut by her. And her teeth dragging through his jugular and tearing through it viciously. And so began her murdering spree upon anybody that she came into contact with. 

Tony was safely ensconced in a safe room with his daughter. Seeing his wife tearing through them all and with no mercy. The wild streak had been let loose on them all there. But then he saw Thanos by him with his son and left to help his wife. 

The asgardian army was being killed and then place was being utterly destroyed. The both of them had no sign or inch of stopping the murderous spree that had started. A definant battle had commenced. The beings that were dead by now where Loki, black widow, Clint Barton ,and it was looking like Captain America was about to go down soon enough. 

But (Y/f/n) had devised a plan to fool everyone. She made it look like she was killing them. So anytime she was killing anybody she was just sending them off safely away. Because at the end of this she was going to vanish with her children. When she got down to Captain America and Bruce Banner so called death's. Her children were magically sent to her and left without any fuss or problems.

"How in the fuck did that really work?" asked Clint to (Y/f/n) with gleefulness.

"Careful planning and preparation in the works for months. Now Tony will have to be the one to deal with Thanos. Because I trapped them both with a spell to the avengers facility. They aren't going no fucking where. Too bad my heart had to go!" said (Y/f/n).

"You still fought like the brave warrior I know you to be!" said Thor pridefully.

"Now that you are free what kind of plans do you have?" asked Bruce to her.

"I going to be the best damn amazing mom I can be!!" said (Y/f/n) to them all.

They all cheered her on with her win against an evil man. An evil man that had done enough to harm her any way he could. But that would be the end at least for now and happily so. Of course the other avengers helped in raising her kids right. (Y/f/n) was able to have her marriage annulled. And hence her being single now. Nobody would blame her for her choice and being single. She had set up a foundation that helped those that have suffered from domestic abuse called Hope Aliving For Women & Men. 


	10. Chapter 10

Months Later On....

(Y/f/n) had spent in intense therapy for the trauma Tony had inflicted upon her. Most nights she woke up screaming in panicked. To have either Natasha or Steve try to soothe to her to sleep. Most times it would work and sometimes it just was a waste of time and effort. But her kids were well worth the suffering she got.

The next day she flew out to avengers facility. Hovering just about where she had set the boundary. Seeing Tony was agonizing to say in the least. But she had to have money from him for the kids. She was already set for life. But a good showing of good faith.

"Come to release me my love? Mister grumpy pants over there hasn't been bathing as much. But I will throw you a tasty fuck for that yummy snatch!!" snarled a horny Tony.

She wanted to puke all over him for that comment. But she had a job to do. And that was to come to get what she needed out of him. Seeing him just made her sick. But she was going to survive through this for her kids.

"I came here to ask you start paying me money for my kids!!" said an upset (Y/f/n).

"Oh you mean our beautifully perfect children we created in love." said Tony around a deep moan.

"Yes my kids are going to need a fund so they can get into a amazing university. And I know I have enough to spare. But I want your money to do so. Just sign the paperwork and just maybe I will let you free." said (Y/f/n) to Tony.

"How do I know your telling me the truth? You could be lying to me. Might be manipulating the situation in your favor!!" said Tony annoyedly.

"Well you can either stand there and not believe me. Or I won't come back here ever again. Not even to drop supplies off for the basic for you both. Despite me doing that even now. Despite all the horrible fucked up perverted sadistic things you have done to me. Mind you without any sympathy!!" said (Y/f/n).

She knew deep in her heart she would never trust Tony ever again. She lied when she said she would release him. Having already planned to muzzle the deranged mangy animal he is. What he will always be to her for the rest of her life alive.

Tony had signed the paperwork and left. Having heard him yelling about there deal. She kept going despite the desperate lil yells for him to be set free. It fell upon deaf ears and it would stay that way for awhile. Nobody to save his ass.

"Why is she so angry at me? I have done nothing but love on her. Yet she she treats me like this!!" screeched Tony to Thanos.

"You practically forced yourself on her. Then to have it called love. I don't think you will ever learn that she would have loved you. If you hadn't gone completely crazy on her. She deserved better than your constant brutality!!" yelled Thanos to Tony.

"So all I have to do is show her the right kind of live. Then maybe I can win her back. Pounding into that yummy warm wet snatch." said Tony happily.

Thanos just about threw his fist into Tony's face harshly. The fucking horny dumbass is getting on his nerves. Always be annoying about his sick desires to him. Having to most days lock himself away from Tony to not kill him. Because he made a promise to the lady that was like a daughter to him in so many ways.

(Y/f/n) had the paperwork already worked out. Thor wasn't happy that his dear daughter was having to go through all of this. He was going to be admitting soon he was a destructive dad to her. She had deserved so much better than this. He had treated her like bargaining chip to sort out his own needs and wants. That he didn't see that he failed his daughter in so many ways. And that was going to be sticking with him a very long stretch of time. 

 


End file.
